1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a flash light apparatus, and more particularly to a flash light apparatus with adjustable light arrangement, which is able to selectively adjust the focus of a light source emitting from a lens of the flash light apparatus with a fixed length of the housing.
2. Description of Related Arts
Flash light is commonly used in many emergency situations or dark environments. It is portable and can be used in many different places for many reasons. For examples, when the police man is on duty at night and passing through a sparsely populated area, he/she needs temporarily illuminate the area for searching; when people go camping or hiking, the flash light device is one of the indispensable equipments to assist them find a way out under the weak or dark light.
Traditionally, the flash light has a fix light intensity and specific pattern, so that the user has to choose one flash light for one purpose, such as the flash light which is able to gather the light for focus on a relatively smaller area for higher light intensity. The user may choose another flash light which is able to illuminate a longer distance and wider range of the environment. It is inconvenient if the flash light has only one illuminating pattern. For instance, a hiker carrying the fixed light pattern flash light can not efficiently adjust the flash light to focus on the near sight object to prevent being tripped by the object, or adjust the flash light to illuminate the far sight to check out the environment for safety purpose.
Therefore, in order to meet the requirement for using the flash light in variety situations, an adjustably focus between the lens and the light source of the flash light is invented for providing a plurality of light pattern, so that the flash light is able to selectively illuminate both of the near and far sight, or choose light emitting angle projected through the lens of the flash light. The most common flash light with selectively adjustable light pattern is through adjusting the position of the lens in responsive to the fixed location of the light source, so as to provide a variety of focus. The light patterns of the flash light are generated in responsive to the distances between the lens and the light source. Thus, the distance between the lens and the light source are to normally adjusted via rotating a front end portion of the flash light to rotatably move the lens away from or closer to the light source, so as to generate the variety of light patterns.
However, the overall length of the flash light is longer after the lens at the front end portion of the flash light is rotatably moved away from the light source, so that the flash light may not be able to fit into the original pocket or compartment for storing the flash light, such as packing up the flash light into the compartment of a gun set worn by the policemen. In order to store the flash light into the bag or compartment and minimize the overall size of the flash light, the front end portion of the flash light usually has to be rotated to a minimized distance between the lens and the light source, so that the flash light can be stored. When the user, such as hiker, policemen, or solider takes out the flash light for illumination, the user has to rotatably re-adjust the focus of the lens and the light source to a predetermined distance, so as to select the light pattern the user desired or needed.